1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dimmer circuitry utilized for automobiles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automatic light dimmer apparatus wherein the same is sensitive to oncoming vehicle headlights, and is in electrical communication with an automatic circuit to direct voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dimmer switch apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to effect dimming of automotive headlights in response to an oncoming vehicle. The requirement for such dimming to sense incoming light from an incoming vehicle produces the need for driver control, whereas the automatic feature of the instant invention, as well as prior art, is set forth in an effort to eliminate driver error. Prior art patents set forth in this regard may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,290; 3,177,397; 3,319,116; 3,381,169; and 3,423,633.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automatic headlight dimmer switch as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.